my name is katara
by writtenby
Summary: I'm kind of glad you aren't Toph.


**disclaimer: **i don't own avatar: the last airbender  
**title: **my name is katara  
**summary: **I'm kind of glad you aren't Toph.  
**dedication: **to katara because i'm unoriginal and aren't we all because we're cutting down trees every day and isn't the world just full of callous and unneeded destruction therefore the universe will achieve entropy because of this destruction so there has to be more rebirth  
**notes: **OKAY I LIED GUYS i ended up trying a katara. but then i was like SCREW THISSSSS I CAN'T DO KATARA WITHOUT SHIPPING anyways this one sucks i understand zuko is more interesting okay.

**warning there is slight zutara/tophaang/sukka in this-**

.

.

.

Hi, my name is Katara. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

That's just what I'm known as, though - and I don't mind. I guess it's appropriate since I _am _from the Southern Water Tribe. If you could see me now, I would be laughing.

However, I don't think you really know me on the inside. But that's okay. We have a long time to meet each other - maybe over some dried sea prunes? Okay, so maybe not. I think I'm the only one who likes those. But I digress!

I'm Katara. What defines me are the people I would die for. They make me unique. (and not just because one of them is the Avatar, another is the first metalbender and greatest earthbender, and another is the Fire Lord) My dad is Chief Hakoda. Of the Southern Water Tribe. My brother's Sokka, and he's a total idiot, except when he's not. Okay, okay, I know that sounded idiotic, but believe me, Sokka _is _an idiot. He just has strokes of genius occasionally. Very occasionally.

Aang is the Avatar, and I'm not sure what my relation with him _really _is. I guess it's kind of like an overprotective-mother to son bond, since I do get quite protective over him. And - don't say it - I _know _he likes me - but honestly, I think he'd go a little better with a certain earthbender, no matter how much she pretends to like Sokka. (Sokka thinks that I don't know about that time he kissed Suki. Twice.)

Toph cares. She really does. She might have given you a weird nickname and slapped you in the face a few times with an earthen hand, but she cares. I owe her for staying with us even though we kind of dumped all of our misery on her during the beginning and horrible things kept happening. Without her, I know we would have lost the war. I also know that without the war, or Toph, I'm not who I am. By the way, you can also call me "Sugar Queen", or "Sweetness". I give you one word: _Toph_.

Suki is...she's my best friend. I think. She's a really good friend, at least. She's nice, and caring, and sometimes I wonder whether or not she ever makes mistakes. If she could get Sokka to stop being a misogynistic asshole, then she's something. Really something. And even though she's not a bender, like Sokka, she's very powerful. Plus, she helps Sokka to stop causing misery to his own life...somewhat.

Zuko is...Zuko. And I think I'm one of ones who really thinks that. I know that Sokka, for one, still holds a major grudge. I guess he could be counted as my other really good friend - best friend, whatever it is. Aang is still a child, even if he is the Avatar. Being the Avatar, in fact, sometimes increases his immaturity. Sokka...is...Sokka! How do you go to him for help when he can't figure out his own issues? He's also my _brother _and super overprotective, even though I'm a waterbending master. Toph is too crazy for me. I mean, I don't want to spend my days learning to ride komodo rhinos for the fun of it! But Toph does, even when she knows she'd much rather run barefoot along the earth.

So basically, Zuko's my confidante. He's nice. _Real _nice. Shut up. I know what you're going to say! Oh, um, maybe not, but I guess I've been around Toph too much.

I'll let you decide who I am by yourself. I don't mind.

Even if you don't figure anything out, I hope you remember what I told you first.

My name is Katara.

.

.

.

It's nice to meet you.

What's your name?

.

.

.

**written_by**


End file.
